Interview
by Kiki102
Summary: The team have to interview for a new team member. Gerry and Brian are less than impressed. Until they meet DC Kelly Martin...


**I don't own any of the characters except DC Kelly Martin. She's my own creation. Let me know what you think of her!**

Why did he always get stuck doing the worst jobs? Why was it tht Jack got to go off and work on the case while he and Brian were stuck here in some pokey little room interviewing new Detective Constables? Well, maybe because Jack was an ex-Cheif Superintendent and he was only an ex-Sergeant. Gerry shook his head as he followed the latest in a long line of hopeless candidates to the door. The commissioner must've been on something funny when he dreamt this one up. Either that or they'd one something to piss him off. Either way, it was a waste of time. Sandra had said that even Strickland thought it was stupid, so it must be bad. What was the point of taking on a new DC as part of the team? _To help them learn from the wealth of expertise and knowledge build up over a lifetime as a detective and now a police investigator._ No, Gerry thought, we must've done something to piss him off.

He looked at the list in his hand, the list of new DCs who could be their possible new team member. Well, he hoped Sandra and Strickland had had more luck with their candidates, because so far Brian and him hadn't seen one decent one amoung them.

"Kelly Martin?" he called into the waiting room.

"That's me."

Kelly Martin stood up and walked towards him. _Things are looking up,_ he thought. Kelly Martin was tall and blonde, with a long fringe sweeping across her face. She was the type of girl Gerry would have asked out twenty years ago. He wanted to groan when he realised she was younger that his daughters. She couldn't be older that twenty five at the very most. She followed him into that pokey little room, which, he had to admit, didn't seem quite so bad now. Kelly Martin seemed to have an air about her, which made made everything seem...better? Was that the word? She was a definite improvement as far as Gerry was concerned.

"Hi, I'm Gerry Standing," h said, offering her his hand. She shook it, with a good, firm handshake.

"Brian Lane," said Brian, offering her his hand. They shook hands and then she sat down. Gerry looked down at the list of questions he had to ask, and had been asking all morning.

"So what do you know about UCOS?" he asked.

* * *

"So what do you know about UCOS?" Gerry asked. Brian was about ready to fall asleep in his chair by this point. It was only about midday, but it felt like longer. _Much_ longer. He was bored out of his mind.

"UCOS. Set up in 2003 by DAC Donald Bevan. Headed by Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman. Made up of retired detectives. Looks at any unsolved or open crimes and tries to close them. And succeeds," DC Martin replied. Well, she knew her facts. She was better than one of the earlier candidates who had replied, "Never heard of it. What is it?"

"Why did you apply for this post inside UCOS?" Gerry asked.

"Well, it's a job. Doing what I love," she replied simply.

"Doesn't it bother you that the cases are old?" Gerry asked her. She shrugged.

"Not really. They've all got to be closed whether theyre old or not."

Brian started paying more attention now. This girl was a definate improvement on any of the others.

"Why did you join the police?"

* * *

The main question. It couldn't be worse than they guy who'd replied, "Nowhere else would have me." Or the one who'd said, "I thought I'd be less likely to get nicked." Or the girl who'd said, "To prove I've as much guts as the next bloke." Nothing would surprise Gerry now.

"This sounds really cheesy, like some line from one of those soppy movies but, because I wanted to make a difference." Gerry smiled, he couldn't help himself, and DC Martin, Kelly, smiled back. Just a smile, but behind it there was a lot of fun and laughter Gerry would bet. She was sitting, answering the questions properly, beaving, but he'd bet that she wasn't always like this. No he'd bet she would be fun to work with, and fun to get to know.

"You worked with DAC Bevan?" Brian asked. He'd taken her file and been reading through it.

"Yes," she replied. "Briefly."

There was that smile again, small, but with a grin behind it.

"What did you think of him?" Gerry asked. He couldn't help himself.

"A very good officer, and knowledgable, and...a good officer," she repeated, still with that smile.

"Off record?"

"A complete git. To put it mildly. Okay occaisionally but most of the time... A face that you'd like to punch."

Gerry liked this girl. And before he could help himself, "It feels good when you do punch it." The smile changed into a grin and Gerry knew that no one else would come close to Kelly Martin as far as he was concerned. Now all he had to do was convince Sandra...

* * *

"We've found the perfect person."

Sandra looked up as Gerry and Brian entered the office. Strickland hadn't hung around, and Jack in the office too.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"She," Gerry replied handing her the file. Sandra opened it and looked at the picture.

"DC Kelly Martin. And the fact she's tall and blonde has nothing to do with it?"

"Is she?" Gerry asked innocently. Sandra looked back at the file.

"What do you think Brian?" she asked.

"She's the best of any we've seen."

Sandra looked at Gerry and Brian, then back at the file. She knew she was on a loosing battle. But there was no need to tell them that...


End file.
